


Ratchet/Reader ~ "CANDY!"

by Black_Rose021



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Rose021/pseuds/Black_Rose021
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Sari find some candy, and, naturally, it ends with you and Sari running from your crush, Ratchet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ratchet/Reader ~ "CANDY!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorta new at reader inserts, so please, no flames if you will. Enjoy!

"(Y/N), Sari! Get the frag back here before I throw a wrench!"

You and Sari giggled as you ran, holding the candy both of you had stuffed in your pockets, while the fuming medic chased you around base, determined to make you give up your most valuable treasures. All the while, Optimus, Prowl, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead just cackled at the sight of the medic attempting to catch the two rambunctious teenagers, as they kept their beloved candy, one step ahead of the pissed off ambulance.

 

* _Earlier that day_ *

 

"Hey (Y/N)! Guess what I found!?"

You lifted your (e/c) gaze from your book to stare at the red-head with an annoyed expression.

"What Sari? I'm kinda  _reading_ right now?"

Sari shifted her gaze to your half-read book and laughed nervously.

"Oh sorry. But seriously! Guess what I found in the back of the warehouse!?"

You grinned and shook your head at her enthusiasm, and decided to humor her.

"What'd you find?"

At this moment Sari rapidly pulled out a bag stocked full of candy, and you then proceeded to stare in awe and in hunger at the feast of chocolates, gummies, and hard candy before you, all the while drooling in the process. Sari took one look at you and started to laugh, which instantly snapped you out of your candy-filled thoughts.

"So?", you started, "Why did you bring this candy to me exactly?"

Sari gave you an incredulous look and shook her head.

"Are you serious? I brought it to you because, 1. I'm pretty sure you and I are the only beings able to  _enjoy_! this bountiful treasure! And 2. Ol' Ratchet would flip if he knew we were ' _indulging ourselves on the abundance of unhealthy fats and oils_ ' in front of us at this very moment."

 You chuckled at her attempt at a Ratchet impersonation, and returned your (e/c) orbs back to the mountain of sweets before you.

"So?", you prompted, "You wanna go and eat this in the main-room and see how long it takes Ratch' to figure it out?"

You laughed at the enormous smile displayed on her face and jumped as she snatched the pile of assorted candies from the floor.

"Heck yeah! Let's do this!"

She then proceeded to speed out of your room, hauling the candy with her, while you just laughed, causing your (h/l), (h/c) locks to shake every which way.

' _Hopefully it'll take him a little bit'_ you thought, ' _Because I'm starving_ '

You smiled evilly, and cackled a bit as you sauntered out of your room to the main-room of the warehouse, which gave the med-bay a clear look at what was about to go down.

 

* _Present time_ *

 

"Keep running Sari! We can't let Ratchet get our treasures!"

You and Sari giggled, lights glinting off of your (s/c) skin as you ran laps around the entirety of the base, making sure to keep your candies away from the giant, red and white ambulance, who was at the moment, yelling obscenities while he chased after you and Sari.

"I swear to Primus if you two don't stop running this instant I will not hesitate to throw a wrench!"

You, then having a moment of courage, flashed Ratch' your middle finger, all the while yelling,

"Trix are for kids!"

Obviously he was confused by the statement, but by your rude gesture, his confusion quickly grew to anger, and he readied a silver wrench, and threw it in yours' and Saris' direction.

The wrench fell short, but only by several feet, and caused huge tremors to rumble through the concrete, which caused you to fall flat on your chest, while Sari stayed balanced.

Turning your head in shock, and seeing the medic smirking and picking up speed, you threw some of your candy to Sari, and called,

"Sari! Tell the children of the future! That I had the guts to flip Ratchet off while holding candy!"

She turned her head and laughed, but nodded, and took off down the hallway to her "secret spot" in a vent.

You cheered her on until you were yanked up by large, servos, and came face to face with an, obviously, pissed off medic.

"Well hey Ratch'! Quite a workout we had today huh?"

You grinned widely at his unamused expression, and slightly chuckled at his response.

"What the frag did I say about candy!?"

You sighed, shaking your (h/c) mane in amusement, and suddenly yawned, the exercises of today catching up with you. As you grew tired, a thought ran into your mind, and you grinned mischievously at the medic.

"You know Ratch', you look very sexy when you're angry."

He was taken aback by your statement, and locked his blue optics with your (e/c) ones, looking for truth in your statement. When he saw what he was looking for, his optics widened, and you smiled happily as you started to close your eyes.

"Really (Y/N)? You find me attractive when I'm enraged?"

You giggled slightly, which caused him to show one of his rare smiles, while he rubbed your back with one of his digits.

"Yeah Ratch', I do"

You smiled warmly at him, and, while getting sleepier by the moment, gestured for him to bring you closer. When you felt like you were close enough, you quickly, but sweetly, pressed your lips to his, and smiled inwardly. Ratchet didn't have time to react, because, as soon as you had started the kiss, you ended it, and settled down comfortably in the palm of your crush.

As you drifted off to dream-land, you slurred,

"Love you...Ratchet"

Ratchet stared down at the (h/c)-haired beauty in his servo, and warmly smiled.

"I believe I'm in love with you as well, (Y/N)"

And, with you still having a sliver of consciousness, a blush quickly spread over your (s/c) cheeks at his words. So, after the events of that day, Ratchet made sure to ban you and Sari from  _ever_ eating candy again. But, you were fine with it, because, after that kiss with the medic, you felt like you had tasted the sweetest, most delicious candy in the universe.

And was looking forward to tasting it again. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Gah! It's finished! I'm sorry if you didn't like that it was 'Ratchet/Reader', but, I just felt drawn to it.  
> So, thanks for reading, and, remember, leave some kudos, or comments of what you want me to write in the future!
> 
> Happy trails!,  
> Black_Rose021


End file.
